The invention relates to a process for preparing (xe2x88x92)-(1S,4R) N-protected 4-amino-2-cylcopentene-1-carboxylate esters represented by the formula (I): 
wherein
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl and aralkyl.
Compounds of formula (I) are useful as an intermediate in the synthesis of a substituted cyclopentane derivatives described in pending application PCT US 98/26871, filed Dec. 17, 1997. The substituted cyclopentane derivatives described in pending application PCT US 98/26871 inhibit influenza virus neuramidase and are thus useful in the treatment and/or prevention of influenza virus infection.
Known methods for preparing the compounds of formula (I) are disclosed in pending application PCT US 98/26871, filed Dec. 19, 1997.
A known method for the preparation of cis-4-aminocyclopent-2-ene-1-carboxylic acid using enzymatic resolution of the (xc2x1)2-Azabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-5-en-3-one (xc2x1)lactam is disclosed by Taylor, J. C., et al. JCS Chem Commun. 1990, 1120 (EP 424064). Similarly, the enzymatic resolution of (xc2x1)-cis-Methyl 4-acetamidocyclopent-2-ene carboxylate using pig liver esterase is disclosed by Sicsic, J. et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 1987, 28, 1887. The use of enzymes, however, makes these processes impractical for large scale production.
A method for classical resolution of (xc2x1)-cis-4-benzamidocyclopent-2-ene carboxylic acid with (+)-cis-2-(benzylamino) cyclohexanemethanol is disclosed in EP 590685 (Nohira, H., et al.). Classical resolution of (xc2x1)-4-aminocyclopent-2-ene-1-methanol using dibenzoyl-D-tartaric acid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,394 (S. M. Daluge). Application of classical resolution techniques to large scale production of compounds of formula (I) is not practical due to cost and availability of reagents.
Thus, there exists a need for resolution of the enantiomers of (xe2x88x92)-(1S,4R) N-protected 4-amino-2-cyclopentene-1-carboxylare esters of the formula (I) in high chemical yield and high enantiomeric purity.
The invention relates to a process of preparing a compound of formula (I) 
wherein
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl and aralkyl;
comprising 
reacting (xc2x1)2-azabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-5-en-3-one of formula (II) with an alcohol of formula (III), and a non-aqueous acid, to form the corresponding Compound of formula IV, wherein X is the corresponding acid anion; 
reacting the Compound of formula (IV) with L-tartaric acid and a tertiary amine, to form the corresponding Compound of formula (V); 
suspending the Compound of formula (V) in an organic solvent and treating with a Compound of formula (VI) or a Compound of formula (VII), wherein Y is chlorine or bromine and wherein R1 is as set forth above, in the presence of a base, to form the corresponding Compound of formula I.
In another embodiment of the invention, the Compound of formula (I) is prepared by resolution of the Compound of formula (IV) with D-tartaric acid, followed by treatment with L-tartaric acid.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d whether used alone or as part of a substituent group, include straight and branched chains of one to eight carbon atoms, preferably one to three carbon atoms. For example, alkyl radicals include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl and the like.
As used herein, unless otherwise noted, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d shall denote a monocyclic, saturated ring structure containing three to eight carbon atoms. Suitable examples of cycloalkyl groups include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, and the like.
As used herein, unless otherwise noted, xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d shall refer to unsubstituted carbocyclic aromatic groups such as phenyl, naphthyl, and the like, preferably phenyl.
As used herein, unless otherwise noted, xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d shall mean any C1-C6 alkyl group substituted with an aryl group. Suitable examples of aralkyl groups include benzyl, phenylethyl, and the like.
As used herein, unless otherwise noted, substituents on the aryl, and aralkyl groups are one or more, preferably one to two substituents, of halogen.
With reference to substituents, the term xe2x80x9cindependentlyxe2x80x9d means that when more than one of such substituents is possible, such substituents may be the same or different from each other.
Examples of xe2x80x9cnon-aqueous acidxe2x80x9d useful in the present invention include, but are not limited to gaseous hydrochloric, gaseous hydrobromic, p-toluenesulfonic, sulfuric, perchloric, tetrafluoroboronic, methanesulfonic, and the like.
As used herein, the notation xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d shall denote the presence of a stereogenic center.
Where the compounds of the invention contain one stereogenic center, they exist as enantiomers. Where the compounds contain two or more stereogenic centers, they exist as diastereomers. It is to be understood that all such isomers and mixtures thereof are encompassed within the scope of the present invention.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the claimed process is used to prepare a Compound of formula (I) wherein R1 is tert-butyl and R2 is methyl.
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a compound of formula (I) as outlined in Scheme 1, below: 
More particularly, a compound of formula (II), a known compound, is reacted with an alcohol of formula (III), a known compound or compound prepared by known methods, and a non-aqueous acid, preferably gaseous hydrochloric, preferably at a temperature of less than or equal to about 75xc2x0 C., more preferably at a temperature in the range of about 65-70xc2x0 C., to form the corresponding Compound of formula (IV).
The solution containing the Compound of formula (IV) is preferably cooled to between about 15-50xc2x0 C., more preferably to between about 20-25xc2x0 C., reacted with L-tartaric acid, in an amount in the range of 0.4-2.2 eq, preferably in an amount in the range of about 0.5-0.6 eq, and preferably treated with water. The resulting solution is treated with a tertiary amine such as triethylamine, diisopropyl ethylamine, N-methyl morpholine, and the like, preferably triethylamine, in an amount sufficient to adjust the pH to between about 1-7, preferably to a pH between about 1-5, preferably the temperature is maintained in the range as set forth above, and preferably seeded with the compound of formula (V), to form the corresponding Compound of formula (V). Alternatively, the solution containing the Compound of formula (IV) is treated with a mixture of the L-tartaric acid, water and tertiary amine, to form the corresponding Compound of formula (V).
The Compound of formula (V) is suspended in an organic solvent such as ethyl acetate, an alcohol of formula (III), and the like, preferably an alcohol of formula (III), and reacted with a Compound of formula (VI), (R1OCO)2O, or a Compound of formula (VII), R1OCOY, wherein Y is chlorine or bromine, in the presence of a base such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, triethylamine, diisopropyl ethylamine, N-methyl morpholine, and the like, preferably triethylamine, preferably in an amount equal to at least 2 equivalents, preferably at a temperature in the range of about 25-35xc2x0 C., to form the corresponding compound of formula (I).
The compound of formula (I) is isolated by known methods, for example by adding water and seeding or by recrystallization.
A further aspect of the invention is a process for preparing the Compound of formula (I) as outlined in Scheme 2, below: 
More particularly, a compound of formula (II) is reacted with an alcohol of formula (III), and a non-aqueous acid, preferably gaseous hydrochloric, preferably at a temperature of less than or equal to about 75xc2x0 C., more preferably at a temperature in the range of about 65-70xc2x0 C., to form the corresponding Compound of formula (IV).
The solution containing the Compound of formula (IV) is preferably cooled to a temperature of between about 15-50xc2x0 C., more preferably to a temperature between about 20-25xc2x0 C., reacted with D-tartaric acid, in an amount in the range of 0.4-2.2 eq, preferably in an amount in the range of about 0.5-0.6 eq, and preferably treated with water. The resulting solution is treated with a tertiary amine such as triethylamine, diisopropyl ethylamine, N-methyl morpholine, and the like, preferably triethylamine, in an amount sufficient to adjust the pH to between about 1-7, preferably to a pH between about 1-5, preferably the temperature is maintained in the range as set forth above, and preferably seeded with compound of formula (VIII) to form the corresponding Compound of formula (VIII).
The compound of formula (VIII) is collected by filtration.
The filtrate, containing the compound of formula (IVa), is treated with L-tartaric acid, in an amount in the range of 0.5-1.2 eq, preferably in an amount in the range of 0.5-0.6 eq. The resulting solution is treated with a tertiary amine such as triethylamine, diisopropyl ethylamine, N-methyl morpholine, and the like, preferably triethylamine, in an amount sufficient to adjust the pH to between about 1-7, preferably to a pH between about 1-5, preferably the temperature is maintained in the range of about 15-50xc2x0 C., more preferably in the range of 20-25xc2x0 C., and preferably seeded with the compound of formula (V) to form the corresponding Compound of formula (V). Alternatively, the filtrate containing the Compound of formula (IV) is treated with a mixture of the L-tartaric acid, water and tertiary amine, to form the corresponding Compound of formula (V).
The Compound of formula (V) is suspended in an organic solvent such as ethyl acetate, an alcohol of the formula (III), and the like, preferably an alcohol of formula (III), and reacted with a Compound of formula (VI), (R1OCO)2O, or a Compound of formula (VII), R1OCOY, wherein Y is chlorine or bromine, in the presence of a base such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, triethylamine, diisopropyl ethylamine, N-methyl morpholine, and the like, preferably triethylamine, preferably in an amount equal to at least 2 equivalents, preferably at a temperature in the range of about 25-35xc2x0 C., to form the corresponding compound of formula (I).
The compound of formula (I) is isolated by known methods, for example by adding water and seeding or by recrystallization.
The following examples are intended to illustrate the invention but not to limit it.